


By Myself

by Iamacarrot



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Branch gets help from his good friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially Mr. Dinkles, I just adore Mr. Dinkles, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: A serious topic is discussed between Branch and a few members of the Snack Pack.





	By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> When I think about it, Branch truly had the darkest childhood. As far as we know, he had no one to raise him after his grandma died, and he was a hermit for a huge chunk of his life. Which explains why he's always so on-edge and alert. So... why would this type of scenario not happen?
> 
> Keep in mind that I have only seen the first movie, and that I am basing their personalities solely on the ones from it.

Silence. That was the only word that could describe the situation. After such statements of happiness and glee, had come a realization so cruel, so sudden, and so heartbreaking, that no one knew how to make light of it. On that day, only a few members of the Snack Pack could meet up for a bit of down time, whereas the others were busy setting up their share of a party Poppy had planned on throwing. Thankfully, those who did show up, were most likely the more mature members of the group, and could take in such information without trying to see the bright side.

As there truly was none.

"When I think back on it, I seem to understand why I turned out so obnoxious." Branch whispered, bringing his knees to his chest. "I had no one to guide me. No one who cared. No one who even knew of my situation."

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Satin asked calmly, she and Chenille staying close to Branch, in case he needed a bit of what could only be called 'Sisterly Support.'

"I dunno... guilt? Shame?" Branch replied, looking to Satin with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I never could bring myself to ask those kinds of questions. All I could do was cry, and claim that I would never let anything happen to anyone the way it happened to... well... you know."

"It's okay, Branch. You don't have to force yourself to be so calm around us. If it hurts, then let us know." Biggie instructed.

"What, so you can hug the sadness away?" Branch muttered.

"No," Biggie chuckled, "so we can help you deal with this like adults."

Branch looked to his friends with surprise, not expecting to hear something so serious come out of any of them. For the past twenty years, Branch had heard nothing more from the village than singing and screams of happiness. Which had, understandably, led him to believe that the rest of his kind could do nothing but those two things. True and complete stoic reaction had seemed like something only he was capable of, so hearing such a reaction made him a bit uneasy.

"We understand that you've had it rough, and that we could never understand what you went through." Chenille stated.

"But you can't expect us to try and help without telling us how we can do it." Satin finished.

"Despite what you think about us, we are perfectly capable of handling situations such as yours. Not that we've done so before. But we're trying the best we can here." Biggie assured.

"Mew!" Mr. Dinkles chirped, drawing a soft chuckle from Branch.

"See? Even Mr. Dinkles wants to help!" Biggie cheered. "Here, why don't you give him a little hug?"

"No, I'm good. I don't think I- and, he's in my arms." Branch huffed, stiffening as if he were afraid that he would drop Mr. Dinkles. Which he was.

"Just give him a good squeeze." Biggie instructed. "He'll melt all your troubles away."

With a hum of uneasiness, Branch did as told, his tense stature and sadness flying out the window. Another hum then escaped Branch, this one being of serenity, and he squeezed Mr. Dinkles with the careful power of a father, whispering words of affection and joy. Around him, Biggie and the twins were smiling proudly, high-fiving each other discreetly.

"Thanks, guys. This is just what I needed." Branch whispered, reluctantly handing Mr. Dinkles back to Biggie. "Just someone to talk to."

"And we'll always be ready!" Satin and Chenille shouted.

"Unless it's Wednesday at 5:00. That's when Mr. Dinkles gets his extra special relaxation bath." Biggie hummed. This led the entire group to laugh aloud, leaning into a hug and sighing happily. "This is nice... but I'm being serious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, despite me having been on board for a good while. Your opinions on how I did are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, my apologies for it being so short. I'm trying to think of a way to make Branch sad, but not "I Wanna End It All" sad. Which is really hard for me.


End file.
